The World of Darkness
by Confessed4Life
Summary: While fighting the Keeper, a prophecy comes into light that could destroy everything they have ever wanted.
1. Chapter 1

When he entered their room, his eyes landed upon her instantly. She was lying on her stomach, something he had only seen her do a few times when she wasn't feeling well. Walking around the bed, he removed his sword and laid it down quietly against his bed table. Pulling his shirt over his head, he sighed softly and rolled his shoulders. He had been riding most of the day and his body felt the worst of it. Kicking off his boots, he eased himself beneath the blankets, inching in until he was able to wrap his arm around her.

Turning her head toward him, she smiled. "Hi."

Richard grinned widely. "Hi. Don't worry," he said softly as she looked back to the door. "I made sure I wasn't seen. No one knows I'm here."

Beaming, she pushed her hands against his chest and moved over him. Their kiss started slowly, both taking the time to savor the others taste before letting themselves go. While she rubbed herself against him, he began pulling at her thin, pink nightgown. The soft sound of the silks rip made her sit up above him with a quiet laugh. This was not the first time that he had ripped it and she was beginning to enjoy the suspicious looks of her hand maiden when she was asked to repair it. Pushing her hair out of her face, she looked down at him with dark and hungry eyes.

Sliding his hands beneath the fabric, he watched her eyes flutter closed. Her back arched into his touch, her hips shifting above him for another wave of wild pleasure. Grabbing his hands, she held them to her breasts and released a low humming moan. Releasing his hands, she pulled her nightgown over her head and motioned to the bed table. He didn't waste a moment. Reaching over, he pulled open the top of three drawers and pulled out the cold metal he had held so many times before.

Locking the Rada'Han in place, she sucked in a breath as her body readjusted to the lack of magic. Dropping her hands to his pants, she began pulling at the laces until they were loose enough for her hand to slide inside. His eyes fell closed as a long moan escaped him. She had long past her shyness and when they were alone, he was never disappointed. He often wondered if she used the time with her mate to learn new ways to drive him wild. Her hold on his manhood tightened as she pulled, his body fighting the urge to thrust up with each motion.

Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his and slowly continued her actions. Growling, he pulled her hand back and rolled over her. He couldn't wait another moment and the warmth of her against him drove him mad. Sliding his hands over her, he reconnected their lips and shifted above her until she brought her hands to his hips and pulled. She pulled him roughly against her, hooking her legs around his to keep him close as she bucked up to meet each thrust. Digging her fingers into his skin, she pushed her head back into her pillow and bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out and announcing their activities to the rest of the palace.

If they were caught, life as they both knew would be over. She had taken a mate and he had married months ago, but after the Rada'Han was found, they found it nearly impossible to stay away from each other. It had happened unexpectedly the first time, he had come to see her a week after his wedding and before either realized it, they were entangled in sweat covered sheets. That was only the beginning. He moved himself and his wife closer to the city, making sure he was never too far away from his mistress. They knew it was wrong, but when they were together, they didn't care.

Covering her chest with his lips, he rested his body against hers. He was exhausted, but he couldn't stop kissing her and the way she pulled at his hair told him that she didn't want him to. Sliding his tongue between her breasts, he ran his hands up her sides until he could take them in his hands. This was one of his favorite moments with her; the time when they could barely move, but couldn't keep from touching each other. Her soft moans filled his ears, pushing his desire forward with no thought. He could spend all night, every night, laying above her while his lips, tongue and hands discovered her body.

Lifting her back slightly, she held his hands to her, tightening his hold as she bucked against him. The short break of their bodies union already had her aching for more. Groaning, he pulled away for a moment, unable to give he what she needed just yet.

Her soft laugh made him smile as she pushed him off of her to avoid the temptation. Rolling onto her side, she propped her head up on her right hand and laid the left on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "I just need a moment."

Inching closer, she brought her chin to rest on his chest. "We're going to get caught some day."

Richard opened his eyes and met hers. "And if we are? Kahlan, I won't apologize for what we've been doing."

"Maybe you should."

"Why?" he asked softly.

She sighed and looked down to his chest, watching as her index finger traced over his muscles. "Amanda." She whispered the name of his wife in a way that made his muscles tense and the hairs on his body stand.

"Kahlan-"

"You're married to another woman, but you are in my bed."

"And tomorrow, I will be in hers." He had meant to comfort her, but the instant the words left his lips, he knew it had done the opposite.

Sitting up, she folded her knees to her side and pushed her fingers into her hair. "Maybe you should stay there."

"You don't want to do this anymore?"

"Of course I do," she replied without thought.

Confused, he lifted himself up onto his arms. "I don't understand."

Tilting her head, she brought her eyes to his as her hair fell over her shoulder the way he liked. "Maybe we should think about this."

"I don't want to think about it. Kahlan, this is how we were meant to live. We were supposed to be together, always."

"Then why did you get married? Why did I take Joseph as my mate? Richard, this shouldn't be- I hate that this is wrong."

Sitting up completely, he reached to her face and smiled. "Maybe it's not. When I'm with you, it's the only time I'm sure of anything. I don't believe this is wrong."

"If we weren't doing this and you learned that- What if you learned your wife was in another man's bed? What would that do to you?" He remained silent, his answer already known by them both. "Things are expected of us, we're supposed to live by the rules we set and if anyone was to know what we've done..."

"No one will ever find out, I promise. We're careful."

"Are we? Richard, there are too many variables to account for; one wrong move and we've been caught."

"I will not make this harder for you. I was careful; moved only when I was sure it was safe. I know that you face more risk than I and I- I love you too much to risk... When I come to you, I use magic to be sure that I am unseen."

"The cloak?"

Nodding he moved to his knees and lifted her to hers so that he was able to bring her chest to his. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes to focus on the feel of them together. He never felt this good; this clear with his wife and if he never had to return, he wouldn't mind. Rubbing his nose against hers, he smiled, his body now more than ready to continue their night of pleasure.

"This is us, Kahlan. We belong together, naked and happy right here. This is our happiness."

Pulling back slightly, she smiled as he opened his eyes. "I love you, Richard."

"And I love you."

The rest of the night was blurred with heated kisses, skin against skin and pants of their lover's names. This was all they had ever wanted and neither was willing to give it up for anything. Their bond was too strong to keep them apart, if only they truly understood it.

As he opened his eyes, he felt her shift in his arms, the feel of her body against his making him rise. Her breath warmed his chest, bringing his eyes to look over them. Their blanket barely covered their legs, revealing their naked bodies to anyone who might enter her room. The sun was shining brightly through the window across from the bed, informing him that it was late in the day and someone would be coming to check on her any minute. Easing out from under her, he dressed himself as quickly and quietly as he could. As he tightened his sword's scabbard around his hips, he gave one last look at her sleeping form, wishing it was his to keep.

Walking softly to the window, he looked out and into the trees. After their activities began, she had moved her bedroom to the opposite side of the palace, making it easier for him to come and go through her window without being seen. Pushing it open, he leaned out to feel the warm breeze against his face.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

The soft tease of her voice made his heart pound as he looked back to her. She was leaning back on her elbows, her body completely exposed to his eyes. "Spirits, Kahlan..." he whispered breathlessly as he moved back into her room. The seductive smile on her face drove him insane. Crawling into the bed, he pushed down against her and crashed their lips together. His sword kept her from wrapping her legs around him, holding her nearly still as his hands moved over her body. Breaking their kiss, he cupped for her face and smiled widely. "You're making it very difficult to leave."

Raising an eyebrow, she pushed up her chest to rub against him while she pushed a leg between his. "I am?"

"If you keep doing that, I may not be able leave."

Reaching around him, she ran her hands down his back until she was over his pants. Pulling him down, she bucked up against him with a low moan. Just as their lips were about to connect again, there was a heavy knock at the door. Richard jumped off of her and dropped to the floor, beside the bed as she pulled the blankets over herself.

Rolling over, she faced the door and sucked in a deep breath. "Yes?"

The old, wise wizard entered the room and closed the door quickly. "Your hiding will not change the situation, Richard." His grandson looked over the top of the bed as the other man brought his eyes to Kahlan. "Get dressed." She moved instantly, unwilling to upset the man any further. Dressing quickly, she kept her eyes on the floor in embarrassment. When she was finished, she turned to face him. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Zedd please, just listen-"

"You have destroyed everything. Had anyone else come through this door- How could you have done this?"

Richard stepped away from her, instantly filling her with a coldness and heavy feeling of abandonment. "It was only one-"

Both Kahlan and Zedd looked at him, but she spoke first. "You should go. Amanda will be worried about you." He started to object, but she turned pushed him away and toward the window. "Please, go." As he moved out of sight, she covered her mouth with her hand and looked to the wizard. "I didn't believe it was a mistake until now."

"Kahlan, you knew better."

"I did," she agreed quietly, moving out of the bed with her blanket covering her. "But I loved being with him. I- Zedd, I was happy with him." Walking to the window, she watched Richard sneak through the trees. "He's married. The man I love is married to another woman and I- You're right; I knew better but I didn't care."

"You cannot lay with him again."

Nodding, she walked to the bed table and pulled out the key to the Rada'Han that still graced her neck. "I know." Making her way to the wizard, she handed him the metal circle. "I'm sorry, Zedd."

"What do you mean?"

"I would have thought it was clear," Richard said quietly as he looked from his grandfather to the Mother Confessor who stood halfway behind him as though seeking protection. "I left Amanda."

"Why?" It was Zedd who spoke, though it was clear the question was on Kahlan's mind as well.

"Because it wasn't fair for her."

"You're lying." Her voice was soft but firm, making his body cringe for a moment.

"You're reading me?"

"Of course," she answered quickly. "How else am I to know what is true?"

Stepping forward, he tried to gain some ground, but she was already moving away. "You're supposed to trust me."

"Why? Because we've spent a few nights together? You stood in my room, ashamed of what we had done and were ready to lie to Zedd and it didn't give you a pause."

"Kahlan-"

"Look what it's turned us into. What we did was wrong, but we did it anyway. You stood not a foot from me and started to tell him that it had happened only once when the night before you told me that it was how we were meant to be. You said it was our happiness and I believed you. We were wrong; everything about us is wrong."

"No, it's not. Kahlan- How can the way we feel about each other be wrong?"

"You're married and I have Joseph. Being with anyone else is wrong. We are wrong."

"My marriage is ending," he said as he walked past his still silent grandfather.

"And you still haven't said why. She found out, didn't she? She knew that you've been with another."

"I told her." Before she could ask why, he continued. "You are the Mother Confessor and can be with anyone you wish. It was I who had done wrong and I made it right."

"You think that you've made it right? Richard you betrayed your wife. Telling her does not make it right; it only takes away a small portion of the aching guilt that has been eating at you. You have destroyed and embarrassed her, how can that have made anything right?"

"We're able to be together now; that makes it right."

"Stop." Richard's word brought the world to a standstill. Turning around, he met the witches eyes. "I don't understand why you are showing me this."

"Your feelings for the Mother Confessor are going to change everything. You are a danger to all she is and who she is to become. The betrayal the two of you will commit must be stopped. There is nothing for you both and you only strengthen the blade that will be pushed through her heart. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not," he answered softly. "How can the love we have for each other- I don't believe what you've shown me. It's not possible for me to ever marry another when she is who I love."

"Even if she had taken a mate?" Shota's voice was ice cold, matching the look in her eyes. "You have seen only a small portion of the pain you will cause her. She will give birth to your twins and will be unable to deal with the boy. She dies trying to protect him."

Shaking his head, he began walking away from the woman, heading back to camp where his friends slept. "I would never allow anything to happen to her. Leave and take you lies with you." He stopped and turned back to her. "I will find a way to be with her. I would never want her to have to wear the Rada'Han, I love her too much to make her hide a part of her away." Brushing his fingers back through his hair, he gave a small smile. "She loves me too; we will be together and I will spend the rest of my life loving her."


	2. Chapter 2

Lifting her head, she ran her right hand down his chest in a single fluid motion, almost as though she had done it every day of her life. She hadn't noticed his return and was surprised that she hadn't woken when he laid down beside her. He held her closely, protectively and with a small move, she would wake him. Shifting closer to him, she turned her head to see more of the camp; if Zedd was awake, he wouldn't be pleased. The fire was slowly dying, the smoke giving the small area a light fog that would have hid the Mord'Sith's movements, had she not been looking for them. The sun was peaking out of the darkness and they would be expected to awaken soon.

Bringing her hand to his cheek, she whispered his name quietly and waited for his eyes to open. Richard's hand moved over her back, pulling her closer before he brought his eyes to hers and smiled.

"Hi."

Grinning, Kahlan nodded her head. "Hi."

Leaning up, he gave her a quick kiss and pulled back before she could. He knew her well enough to know that the small action would be more than enough. Sitting up, he made sure his arm was still around her, unwilling to lose contact with her just yet and she gave no sign of moving away from him. Richard happily accepted the bowl of soup that Cara had reheated when she had awakened. The ingredients had slowly diminished and he was grateful for it to come to an end. If his friend made the soup for dinner one more night, he would lose his desire to eat again.

Taking a small bite, he forced it down while trying to keep from laughing at the brunette's knowing look. "It's as delicious as it was last night," he lied, putting the bowl on the ground before him.

Almost the instant the bowl hit the ground, Kahlan had it in her hands. Lifting the spoon she brought a full bite to her lips and closed her eyes. It had been days since she had eaten more than a few bites of anything and she couldn't take it any longer. The smell wasn't nearly as bad as the taste, but she couldn't stop eating. Her appetite had returned and she was suddenly grateful.

"Smells like Cara's overcooked the soup again." All eyes fell upon the wizard as he sat up in his bed roll. "I think Richard and I will do the cooking tonight."

Motioning to Kahlan with her head, the blonde smirked. "She doesn't mind my cooking."

Laughing, Richard stood up and stretched his back. "She hasn't eaten in days, I'm sure the bark of the trees would be a welcomed treat."

Mumbling something under her breath, the Mord'Sith rolled her eyes and pushed her foot against the pot she had cooked in, dumping its contents to the ground. Zedd hurried over and scooped a small portion into another bowl.

Smiling, he shoveled a bite into his mouth. "We shouldn't waste it."

He walked closely beside her, making small conversation about anything and everything, finding the sound of her voice and soft laugh comforting. With the sun burning down on them, he looked over his shoulder to the others, who slowly walked behind them, lost in their own conversation of Zedd's cooking advice. If he was going to talk to her about it, this may be his only chance.

"Kahlan, I-"

"She came to you too, didn't she?" Her question surprised him, but the soft look in her eyes welcomed his answer. "Shota?"

"Yes."

Nodding, she turned her attention to the trail before them, using the distraction to find a way to ask what was on her mind. "Did she show you our son?"

He sighed, "No."

Looking back to him, she smiled. "He was beautiful." His heart was racing, her words were far more than he had expected. "What did she show you?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," he replied quietly. "It was all a lie."

"How do you know?"

He grinned, teasing her for a few moments by withholding his answer. "The scar on the back of your shoulder, the one you got when you were little and Dennee dared you to jump into the lake from the cliff-"

"And I grazed one of the rocks on the way down." She finished the story, her smile widening for a moment as she replayed it in her mind.

"It wasn't there," he added. "She had many details wrong. None of it could be true. How long did you stay with her?"

"I'm not sure," she answered quietly. "I wasn't sure what was happening at first, but after a while, I wanted to see more. She was trying to upset me and I hoped she would reveal why."

"Upset you?"

"The first thing she showed me was your wedding night." Richard started to say something, to ease her thoughts, but she continued. "She thought I would be angry or hurt, but I wasn't. I thought you had found what you deserved; I was happy for you. It angered her."

"What happened?"

Looking at him for a second, she shook her head. "We were suddenly in one of the rooms of the Confessor's Palace and I knew that it wasn't a possibility."

"Why not?"

She was almost embarrassed with her answer. He had noticed something as tiny as a missing scar and she hadn't looked. "The room we were in, it was destroyed in a fire."

His paced slowed and he looked out into the trees on his right. "When did she come to you?"

"Five nights ago."

Looking back to her, he tilted his head. The morning after was the first she hadn't wanted to eat and he wanted to know what happened that had upset her, but he wasn't sure he should ask. "Oh." It was the only thing he could think of to say and he wished he said more.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Smiling warmly, he pushed his shoulder gently against hers. "Don't be."

Silence fell upon them as they advanced down the path. Their friends were closer now, making almost impossible for them to continue their conversation. His mind replayed what the witch had shown him and what she said was to come and he wondered if she had gone further and seen her death or that of their son. He knew that she would feel the heartbreak of the loss, even if it wasn't real. As he continued with his thoughts, he drifted closer to her and his pace had slowed until their friends were able to pass them.

"Kahlan, was she- Was Shota the reason you've been upset?" She looked at him in surprise. "You've barely eaten and you have had trouble falling asleep."

"I don't know," she said after a moment.

"Should we tell them?"

Shaking her head, she sighed. It was clear that her mind was on something else, but she answered anyway. "No. It was a lie; we don't need to bring them into her game."

He would be taking the first watch again. The clouds hid the moon, making their small fire the only light and he began to feel comforted that they would be safely hidden away. Zedd was asleep almost instantly; having eaten his full share of the deer they had caught some time earlier. Cara, as she often did, was taking her final walk around the perimeter to be sure she saw no danger. When she returned, she too, would be asleep quickly. Kahlan, however, was already turning over every few minutes in attempt to get comfortable. She would be lucky to fall sleep after her own watch.

Rolling onto her back, she sighed. Lifting herself slightly, she brought her eyes to his. "It was all a lie, wasn't it?"

"Could it be anything else?"

Waiting a few moments, she allowed herself to replay a few of the things she had seen before answering. "No." Lying back down, she closed her eyes and focused on the life the witch had shown her. She didn't know what was worse: that she couldn't stop thinking about it or that a part of her wanted it to be real.

Lying down beside her, he was surprised by her turning toward him. Silently, she moved into his arms and laid her head down on his chest. Her heart was racing and he could feel it against his side as he pulled her closer and slid his right hand over her. His left hand reached for hers, holding it tightly as he moved her until she was nearly lying on top of him. There was no hesitation from either of them as their lips collided and it took all of her strength to hold back the moan that lingered in the back of her throat. Shifting above him, she pushed one of her legs between his and slowly pulled upward.

His low growl pushed her on, making her brave. Reaching down, he laid his hand on her thigh, pushing the slit in her skirt open for more access. He jerked her leg, bucking against her as she pulled his bottom lip with her teeth. Taking hold of his face, she rolled them to their sides and hooked a leg over his to keep him close. Pushing his hand back beneath the fabric of her skirt, he pulled her leg higher until he had more access to her. He wanted to push the limit and see how far she would allow him to go.

Leaning forward, she pulled at his shirt and tried to melt into him. The feel of his hand sliding over her leg, moving higher and higher brought a low moan from her lips. The sound gave him all the permission he needed. Moving his hand up, he pushed her legs further apart and rolled over her. His lips blocked her louder moan, the desire within her growing wilder. Bucking against her, he continued to move his hand over her thigh, finding the skin to feel better than he had always imagined. The fact that they weren't alone was lost to them.

Kahlan's nails scraped against his shirt, heat flowing through her veins as she fought to feel his skin. The warmth of his mouth as he kissed over her jaw line and down her neck drove her wild, making her body push up against his. Once his fingers were between her legs, there was no turning back. Throwing her head back, she gasped softly and grabbed hold of his hair. Bringing his lips back to hers, he muffled her moans and lowered more of his weight onto her to help with his own needs. He was laying against her left leg, her right, bent at the knee with her foot digging into the ground to help her thrust up to meet his fingers.

Parting her lips for his tongue, she ran her hands down his chest. She wanted to pull his shirt from his body but didn't want his hand to leave her and end her pleasure for a single moment. Without pause and caution, she pushed reached into his pants and took him in her left hand. Their kiss broke as he pulled back to suck in a quiet breath. She nearly pulled back, thinking that maybe she had gone too far, but his rugged moan told her that she hadn't. His lips moved down her neck and instantly found the top of her breasts, his desire to discover her body in full motion.

Laying her right hand over his, she held it still. "You..." she panted softly.

His head jerked upward, abandoning his tongues quest to slide completely beneath the top of her corset. Meeting her completely darkened eyes, he panted. "Kahlan..."

"You," said heatedly.

His hesitation was obvious, his body unmoving as he stared into her eyes. Swallowing the large lump in her throat, she slowly pulled her hand from his pants and released his hand, letting it move from her core. Tearing her eyes from his, she looked just past him as she pushed against his shoulders. He left her quickly, but didn't stop looking at her. He was fascinated by the darkness of her eyes, the moon was visible and he couldn't help but feel them calling to him. They were damp, small tears beginning to collect and for a moment he wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't taken her or because she now realized how far they had gone.

As her breath returned to her, she closed her eyes for a moment and pushed her legs together, bending at the knees and away from him. Her hands rested on her stomach, only slightly trembling but enough to cause his notice. Returning her eyes to the sky, she took in a slow, deep and agonizing breath, her body having reclaimed most of the magic and pulled it back within. The feeling of it all was painful and she didn't understand why. Slowly, she turned her head, matching her knees in the attempt to keep from him, but he was still there and the warmth of his body so close to hers was a heavy reminder. The next few moments of silence were almost torture for them both.

Richard stared at her, trying to find a way to touch her; to pull her into his arms, but after what had happened, he was sure she would flinch at his touch. Laying down beside her, he inched closer until the tip of his nose was pressed into her long, thick, raven hair. The small contact was more of a comfort than he thought, but not all he needed. Without caution, he brought his hand to her shoulder and laid it down gently so that his fingers were barely touching her. His touch brought her head to turn toward him, ignoring all of her minds thoughts on hurrying away. Quieting her mind, she fought her tears and hoped he couldn't see.

"I'm sorry."

He knew what she meant and wished she hadn't had to say it. They had come so close, seconds from doing something that couldn't be undone and the only thing her mind was focused on was the end result. Had they continued, he could be lost to her. The Seeker would become the slave of the Mother Confessor and she wouldn't allow it. That had been his thoughts in the moments before; why he had paused. If she were to release her magic into him, she would kill herself without hesitation to release him and he couldn't live without her. He could never tell her this, he knew, but a part of him wondered if he needed to.

"Don't be," he whispered roughly. His mouth was still dry from panting and his voice gave it away. He wanted to apologize; help ease her own guilt, but he wouldn't mean it and she would see right through his words. Touching the side of her face, he gave her a smile that spread across his face. "Don't ever be sorry for that."

Rolling onto his back, he pulled her with him until he was able to wrap his arms around her. To his delight, she didn't try to pull away; instead, she brought her head to his shoulder and draped her hand over his chest. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift off into sleep, but was suddenly pulled back by the sound of his friend standing across from them. Kahlan froze in his arms, her heart racing as she realized that the Mord'Sith had been awake and a few feet from them. Biting her lower lip, she pushed out of his arms and rolled onto her other side, praying the other woman would keep the secret.

Richard found it impossible to sleep. One half of him wished that he hadn't stopped and the other wanted him to get up and speak to his friend. And even though he knew she had fallen asleep, the strength of the magic he had seen in her eyes must have taken so much from her to keep it within and he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. It felt wrong to lie beside her and not hold her in his arms. She was a piece of him and though no one could understand, he knew that it was true. When he had been with Shota and seen the life he and Kahlan had, it was still there. Whatever it was that pulled them together had been there in the lie that was created and instead of doing what she wished it to do, it made him want to know it more.

They had a conversation once, about whether they believed they would have met if she hadn't been a Confessor or he the Seeker. There was no doubt in his mind that somehow they would have found each other. He always felt like he had lost something, but he had never understood until he was face to face with her and felt whole. Kahlan had tried to understand, but he wasn't sure his explanation was any good. They are who they are because of what they are and if they were born differently, he still strongly believed that they would still find themselves in the other. They were two parts of the same mold, destined to become one; to become whole.

Refusing to let the night end without touching her, he rolled onto his side and laid his arm around her. Instantly, she took hold of his hand and pulled it closer to her chest. This was how they were meant to spend the nights of their lives. He believed that, more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

When he opened his eyes the next morning, he was lying alone. Sitting up, he searched their campsite for her, but was met with the gazes of his friend and grandfather. It was early, the sun barely beginning to peak out of the darkness to announce the arrival of the new day. Stretching, he pretended not to be wondering where she was, not wanting to give his grandfather any reason to suspect something had happened between them.

"The rain is moving this way; we'll be walking through it for at least an hour." Kahlan's voice made him jump, his eyes instantly looking up to see her as she rushed from the trees. She was damp, clearly having been in a drizzle as she hunted. Dropping two rabbits beside the Mord'Sith, she sighed. "I lost the others in the rain."

She was muddy, but he couldn't stop looking at her. For a woman of such high standing and grace, she was not afraid of getting herself dirty to help feed others. She was so much more than she realized. Standing, he grinned at her as she wiped her hands across her face, unknowingly spreading the mud over her soft skin, almost covering her completely. Tossing a towel to her, he motioned to her face and choked back a laugh.

"You're covered in mud."

"The smaller one was harder to catch," she said as she wiped her cheeks with the soft, sand colored cloth. "I nearly lost it when it tried to hide in some of the thick brush."

Letting loose his laugh, he looked away and into the trees. "I'm sure."

Dropping her hands, she scrunched her forehead in confusion. "What?"

Bending down, he pulled his water skin from his pack and poured some on another piece of cloth. "Here." Walking to her, he gently wiped it against her cheek, cleaning a small section before letting her take over. The area around them had gone quiet and he knew their friends were watching them. "We should pack; I don't want to be caught in the rain longer than we have to."

"Are you all right?" Zedd asked as he walked alongside the Seeker.

Looking to his grandfather in surprise he nodded. "I'm fine. Why?"

Frowning, the wizard motioned to the women walking ahead of them in soft conversation. "You've not taken your eyes off of her since we left this morning."

He could hear the disappointment in his tone, there was no effort to hide it. "I dreamt- I want to make sure she's safe."

The older man didn't question his reply, finding it more than likely to be the truth. He would keep a close eye on her at any feeling or vision of something happening to the Mother Confessor. Richard watched her as she walked, his eyes transfixed on the way she moved. Her every step made his heart race and he feared his grandfather would read his thoughts. The night before was all he could think about and he hoped it was on her mind as well. That morning when he had taken the cloth to her cheek, he had been afraid that she would move away, but she hadn't and it eased his heavy guilt.

As the day went on, he did his best to keep his grandfather from having a reason to believe that something was wrong. He smiled, joked and talked to them all as he usually did, though it was harder for him not to let his eyes linger on hers. After another few hours, he found himself walking beside her again and it was almost impossible to keep from touching her. Their hands would graze each other's and when he were sure no one was watching, he would intertwine their fingers for a brief moment. The urge to talk to her about what had happened the night before was burning within and if he didn't say anything soon, he wouldn't be able to.

"I didn't mean to upset you last night."

"No," she said as she looked over to him for a moment. "You didn't upset me, you- You made me realize what we were doing." Bringing her eyes to the road ahead of them, she stared at the footprints of their friends ahead of them. "I was embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Kahlan."

Shaking her head, she frowned. "Yes, I do. We both do."

"Because of Cara?"

Her cheeks reddened at the thought, but she again, shook her head. "No." Pulling her hand from his, she crossed her arms. "We knew better."

"Did we?" he questioned sincerely. "There was nothing wrong with what we did."

"Then why did you stop?" she asked as she looked back to him.

"Kahlan-"

"Help!"

They stopped, everyone looking around to see where the cry was coming from. Running through the trees, they seared the area around them, trying to find the woman in need. Kahlan grabbed his arm quickly, slowing him before he reached the edge of the cliff. Looking down, her heart stopped at the sight of the woman. He noticed her reaction, but didn't pause for fear of the woman losing her grip on the limb that kept her from falling. Reaching down, he told the young woman to take his hand and allow him to help her up.

Cara and Zedd stood beside the Mother Confessor as he pulled up the beautiful woman. She did her best to pretend that nothing was wrong, but she could feel her heart breaking.

"Thank you!" the woman said exhausted. "I was beginning to fear I wouldn't be heard."

"What happened?"

"I was trying to hide from some banelings and I didn't see the- Thank you."

Richard smiled widely, nodding his head. "I didn't see the edge either."

Grinning, the woman pushed her fingers through her blonde hair and stepped closer to him. "I wouldn't have been able to hold on for much longer and if you hadn't come by..."

Kahlan felt sick, her stomach in knots as she looked upon the woman. A woman she had seen before. "You said that there were banelings? Where?"

Pointing through the trees, she pressed her shoulder against the Seeker's chest, she leaned into for protection. "Through there. They attacked our village; my father sent me off to get help and then... You found me."

Looking at the brunette, he watched her carefully. Something was wrong and he didn't know what it was. "Kahlan?"

"We should make sure the village is all right."

Nodding his agreement, he motioned out with his hand toward the trees. "Lead the way." After they started walking, Richard took his eyes off of his friends behind them and brought them to the blonde who walked closely at his side. "What's your name?"

"Amanda," she said with a wide smile. He froze, stopping mid-step as he realized what made Kahlan so uneasy. This was the woman Shota had shown her that he had married. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he lied, shifting his eyes to the trees. "I thought I saw something."

"My village is right through there." The village showed no sign of being attacked, the people outside working as though nothing had happened. "Father!"

A short, stubby man turned from his wagon of hay and smiled. "You've returned! I was just about to come after you."

"I've brought help..."

"You've brought the Seeker?"

"He saved me." She gave a quick count of the story, being sure to touch Richard with nearly every word and make him sound more heroic. "If he hadn't come, I would have died."

Smiling widely, her father pulled the younger man into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you, Seeker!"

Moving backward, he nodded with a polite smile. "The banelings?"

"They've gone. They accepted our prisoners as gifts."

"Accepted them as gifts?" Kahlan asked softly.

The man's face hardened as he looked to her, his hatred for what she was showing without care. "How else would you expect us to survive? We don't travel with an armed guard."

She showed no sign of being rattled as she kept her eyes locked on the other mans. "You could fight for what's yours. Those people do not deserve to be handed off as-"

"This is not your land, Confessor. We may do as we must."

"It will be getting dark soon; they need a place to stay the night."

"The three of you may stay with us, but the Confessor must find a room elsewhere."

Richard growled, moving to her side. "You will not speak to her that way."

Laying her hand on his arm, she gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's all right. I'll be fine."

Shaking his head, he began walking away from Amanda and her father. "Since you have no need of our assistance, we will be going."

As he walked away, she hurried behind him, pulling him to a stop as the others followed. "Richard, no. You should stay-"

"I could never be with a woman like that," he said simply, confusing his grandfather and Mord'Sith friend. "I want to make camp as far away from here as we can. We should get moving."

"You may have liked her," Kahlan said for the umpteenth time. She had been doing her best to convince him that he could have some kind of a life with the other woman and he knew why. He understood completely, but he wouldn't let her do it. She needed a reason to keep away from him and when she saw the woman, she thought she had found a way to protect him from herself. "Richard-"

"Even if I married her," he said tenderly. "I would still want to be with you, Kahlan. Just because I can be with another woman doesn't mean that I want to; that I would be happy. That night we had; those few moments of being with you are worth more to me than a lifetime of someone else in my bed."

Lowering her head, she looked down at the forest floor and sighed. "I don't understand how that could mean anything to you." Abandoning the firewood he held in his arms, he stepped over them to get closer to her. "Richard, those few moments were nothing compared to what you could have."

"I don't want anything else."

"You should."

He smiled, taking the thin stick she had in her hands, stopping her from peeling off what little was left of the bark. "Why?"

"Because I'm a Confessor. You should have the same reaction Amanda's father had."

"Why? Because he is too ignorant to-"

Shaking her head, she brought her eyes to his. "The people respond to me like that for a reason."

"I know, but they've been conditioned to fear you. I know you; trust you and I can't think of a single reason to be afraid of you."

"You know what my magic can do to you."

"I do, but I also know that there is nothing I want more than to be yours." Motioning back toward the village they had left with his hand, he stepped closer to her. "I don't want some other woman. I want you, your magic and everything that you are. When I was confessed, the way I felt about her was the same way I feel about you. The power of Confession is powerful, but so is how I feel. I'll prove it to you someday, you'll see."

She was quiet for a few moments, trying to keep herself from looking back to the stick in his hands, the distraction she needed. "How can you be so sure?"

He grinned widely, throwing the stick to the side. "I'm the Seeker." Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her tightly, refusing to give her a chance to pull away. It took her a few moments to respond, waiting before returning his hug. "I will find a way to be with you. I promise, Kahlan."

Pulling back, she nodded slowly and lowered her arms to her side. "Maybe we met her for a reason, Rich-"

"I don't believe that. Kahlan, if our roles were reversed, would things be different for you?"

His question surprised her and she took a moment to think on it. She wanted to tell him that there could be no male Confessors, but she knew that wasn't what he meant. "No."

"Why?" he asked quietly, watching her as she thought.

"Because I know you and though it should, the magic wouldn't scare me." Turning away, she wiped her mouth with her hand and sighed. "But I am afraid now. I try so hard to be careful, to stop myself from... I came so close to destroying you and if you hadn't stopped me, I-"

"I don't believe you would have confessed me."

Turning around, she let her damp, red eyes meet his eyes. "Then why did you stop?"

Closing his eyes, she gave a half smile as he remembered the few moments leading to his pause. "I didn't want to stop," he admitted before opening his eyes. "I never wanted to do anything else, but I knew that no matter what happened, if somehow you did confess me, it would destroy you. And if you didn't and we made love... As wonderful as it would be, you would never allow it to happen again and I couldn't be with you only once." He was suddenly aware of how fast his heart was beating; he wondered if she could hear it.

She stared at him, her eyes soft and wide as she tried to find any set of words. Bringing her hands to his chest, Kahlan flattened her palms against his shirt and moved them down as she stepped forward. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pushed against him and sighed as he returned her hug without hesitation. After a long moment, she pushed back her fear and leaned back, taking his face in her hands. Their kiss started slowly, neither wanting to push it too far too quickly. Once her fingers began to wind into his hair, their tongues were fighting for dominance.

Tripping over the firewood he had gathered, they fell to the ground with a soft thump and a laugh, their bodies falling apart. Staring up at the tree leaves, she licked her lips before taking in a deep breath. It appeared that not only their friends were against them, but the forest as well. He would have a chance for something more with Amanda, even if he wasn't able to see it now, she could. Sitting up, she began picking up the firewood; stacking them neatly in her arms to keep her hands from reaching for him. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move carefully, almost as though he could read her thoughts; she feared he could.

"We should get back. Zedd will be eager to start dinner."

With a light chuckle, Richard nodded his head, knowing that she was right. His grandfather was always hungry and wouldn't appreciate the delay. "You're right."


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner Kahlan excused herself with an apology and laid down to her bedroll. She was lying on her stomach; Richard knew she didn't feel well. After waiting a few minutes to avoid the suspicion of their friends, he too went to his bed roll. She could feel his eyes on her and he wouldn't stop until he knew that she was all right. Turning her head, she looked to him and gave a quick smile. It was almost all she could do.

She felt sick, her stomach in knots at the thoughts that invaded her mind. In an instinct to comfort herself, she rolled into his arms and hugged him close. She compared herself to Amanda, remembering the way he had been with her on their wedding night. She was much smaller than Kahlan, prettier maybe and the Mother Confessor couldn't help but wonder if he would prefer the other. She would fit in his arms differently, maybe even more comforting for him. If only he would go back, talk and get to know her. It was possible that he could find happiness.

His fingers circled her back, his small way of comforting her without bringing more attention to them from their friends. Her heart was racing and he felt it against his side, making his race in response. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her; he only wished he knew what was wrong. Once her body began to shake in his arms, he rolled onto his side, hugging her tightly as he struggled to cover her with his blanket without letting her go. Kahlan nuzzled her nose into his neck, letting his chin rest on the top of her head. The position would be easier with a smaller woman, one such as Amanda.

Kahlan imagined the other woman again, remembering the vision Shota had shown her. The intimate moments she had seen on their wedding night were his right and she wished he understood. As much as she wanted to be with him, she wasn't willing to risk his existence. She was destined to take a mate, to have a man she didn't love and continue the line of Confessors. The fact had never seemed so horrible to her before, but now that her heart was locked on his, there was nothing more repulsing. His kiss and touch had shown her what was possible, what was given to all others and she wanted it badly.

Staring at his chest, she fought back a quiet moan as she pushed into him. His body responded instantly and she wished they were alone. Closing her eyes, she tried to quiet her mind, pushing away all of her thoughts of them. Richard tightened his hold around her, bringing her nearer. His heart was racing; she could hear it as she snuggled closer. The sound was comforting.

She was pulled from his arms, instantly shoved against the ground as someone sat on top of her. The blade at her throat kept her from struggling, but she knew it would not stop her death. Richard's attempt to tackle the older man was stopped as Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders to hold him back. Cara was several feet from him, pushing an agiel into the stomach of one of her attackers, while shoving the other into the neck of another. Throwing out his hand, the wizard blew a heavy gust of wind toward the trees to remove the next immediate threat.

"Kahlan!" he shouted again, wishing she would fight back and confess the man who sat above her. She didn't move and he knew why. "Let her go!"

Amanda tightened her hold on him, making him lift her from the ground as he tried to get to help his Confessor. "She's a danger to you."

The Seeker grabbed the small woman's arms roughly and tore them from his chest. Pulling his sword, he brought it to the other man's neck and pushed lightly. "Get off of her." His words were cold, slow and demanding, leaving no room for anything other than what he wanted. As the man did as he asked, Richard motioned to his friends with his head, refusing to take his eyes off of him just yet. "Tell your men to leave us." Cara started after the old man, still finding him a threat until Richard motioned for her to stay back.

"Go back to the village, wait for us there."

"You may not leave this place alive," the Seeker growled as Kahlan sat forward and moved to her feet. Once he felt that she was a safe distance away, he moved in front of her for protection. "Why did you come here?"

"We came to save you," Amanda said softly, coming to her father's side.

"What made you believe I needed to be saved?"

The older man laughed. "You travel with that monster, how could you-"

"She is not a monster!"

Laying her hand on his arm, Kahlan squeezed gently. "Richard-"

"You're not," he whispered to her, his eyes remaining on the two ahead of them. "You came to kill her, why?"

The blonde looked past him, meeting her eyes. "If you're gone, he has a future."

Shaking his head, Richard returned his sword to its sheath and pushed his fingers back through his hair. Mumbling to himself, he closed his eyes for a second and sighed. "Kahlan is no danger to me." Gesturing to her with his hand, he licked his lips. "I trust her more than anyone."

"She will destroy you the moment she has the opportunity."

Laughing, he threw up his hands. "Spirits, you've gone mad. She's had every opportunity to confess me and not once- Go back to your village; don't ever come near her or any of us again."

Amanda shook her head and crossed her arms. "No. We are destined to me married."

Cara and Zedd stepped forward instantly, their curiosity fueled to the boiling point. Kahlan turned away from them all, looking out at the trees until she could focus on the types of trees. It was a terrible distraction, but it was all she could think of. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears and feel the warmth of his body behind her. Even now, he wouldn't allow her to feel the pain alone.

"There is no future for us," Richard said quietly, making the brunette, for a moment, hope he was talking to her. "Everything that woman showed you was a lie. It is not you and I that are destined to be together. How could it be? As I look at you now, all I feel is anger and agony. You tried to murder the only woman I have ever loved and you expected me to accept that there is a-"

"Richard," her voice was low, almost a whisper as she decided on a course of action. "they're right."

Turning around, he stared at the back of her head, expecting her to turn around, but quickly realized that she wouldn't. "No, they're not. Kahlan, we talked about this." His soft, deep and infinitely intimate voice broke through her internal ram longs, breaking her gaze from his tempting mouth as it formed the words. "It was a lie. Everything that woman showed us was a trick, trying to pull us apart and I refuse to let her win."

"She's already won, Richard. Look at us, look where we are; what we're doing. They're all right and we've been kidding ourselves."

The color of his eyes darkened to a blazing thunderstorm at the possibility of her being right, but instead of voicing his fury, he reached forward and pulled her against him. It took her all of three seconds to be shocked, dumbfounded and bewildered and then respond. Her hands were suddenly sporadically clutching handfuls of his hair, his mouth running over her, forcing hers to respond and attack with the same amount of force. Only seconds had gone by when his arms bound themselves around the pressing heat of her body, one hand curling under her arm, losing itself in her hair, the other grasping her back, pushing her closer to himself. It was indescribable. If this was intense, then the intensity of lightning was merely a tickle of electricity, blinking across the night, if this was aggressive then a hurricane was only a sigh of restlessness on the hottest of days and of this was passionate, then he had never known the word. They held each other's mouths, their kisses were one two, twenty, spawning into multiple entities becoming a drug so potent; so addictive it was devour or be devoured.

There was no hope for them. The desolate wave goodbye to a life full of sweet lies and greeting to the pretty poison of their love. They were once safe in their ignorance, able to face the next day with the sparkle of false hope in their eyes, but now the truth was found and they could do nothing but run for cover. His body surged, biting into her bottom lip as he pushed into her once again, his hands pulling at her hair, causing her head to fall back, tilting her neck for his mouth to fasten upon and feed. Without thought; without hesitation, he reached between her and began pulling at the laces of her dress. Just as her dress was loose enough to fall from her shoulders, they were pulled apart and she instantly rushed off into the trees.

"What were you thinking?!" Zedd shouted as he stopped his grandson from running after the woman he loved.

"I love her," he stated simply as though it was the easiest question to be asked. Can't any of you understand?" The others shook their heads as expected. With a heavy sigh, he met his grandfather's eyes. "She would never hurt me; you know that. You trust me with the fate of the world; I'm asking you to trust me in this too." Turning to their guests, he hardened his features. "Go back to your village; don't let me see you again."

Without waiting for them to move, he rounded on his heels and walked off into the forest. He needed to find her quickly and before she had a chance to completely agree with the others nonsense. He followed her footsteps, grateful for the bright moonlight for piercing through the treetops to help guide him.

Her tongue ran over her swollen, red and pleasantly bruised lips, savoring the taste of what was left of his kiss. Her lips retelling the story of their power driven kisses, the devouring and pulsing sensations anticipating their next meal. She was laying on the ground, using her left arm as a pillow with her right hand tucked beneath her chin as she tried to settle her thoughts. If she hadn't stopped when she did, she would have walked until she reached the end of the world. The kiss they had just shared had been unlike all others and she couldn't get it out of her mind. If they hadn't been pulled apart, she wouldn't have stopped him, ever.

She could hear him walking, his footsteps coming closer and closer. He stopped a few feet from her, possibly waiting for her to turn and look at him, but she didn't. After a few moments, he continued his approach and walked around her. She said nothing as he laid down beside her, her eyes focused on the shape of his lips. They looked the way hers felt and she suddenly realized that they would be the death of her. Her body cried for his, longed to be touched and kissed as she had before, though she knew it was no longer an option.

"Hi," he murmured with a small smile. "What happened?"

"I twisted my ankle."

"Are you alright?"

"Of course," she replied in a low whisper.

Rolling onto his side, he propped his head up in his and inched closer. "No you're not." Slowly, he brought the thumb of his left hand to her mouth and gently ran it over her slightly swollen bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine," she said breathlessly, finding his voice completely titillating.

"Kahlan-"

"They are right, about everything."

Taking his thumb from her lips, he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "No, they're not."

She couldn't take her eyes off of his lips, the perfection of his voice and the way it vibrated through her with each word, it made her heart race. "I'm a danger to you."

Richard chuckled softly. "Two months ago, I tried to kill you."

"That wasn't your fault," she countered quietly, tearing her eyes from his tempting mouth.

"You're not a danger to me, Kahlan. You would never hurt me."

She knew now what she needed to do and it would be more painful than anything she had ever experienced. Taking in a deep breath, she turned away from him, unable to meet his eyes as she spoke. "Every day I pray to stop feeling this way. I wish every day that I didn't have feelings for you; each morning I wake up and as sure as the sun is rising, my feelings haven't changed. No matter how hard it is or how painful it becomes, I'm trapped in an endless world of torment and all I want is a way out."

Richard stared at her, waiting for her to take back her words, praying that she would, but she didn't. After a moment he felt the blinding anger burning inside of him. Sitting forward, he moved to his feet and stepped away from her. "You were right," he said coldly, his voice so hard that it made her hair stand at attention as it brought her eyes to his. "I should be with Amanda. She would make me so much happier than you ever could. I can be with her without fear, without any consequences. I could go to her now and more than enjoy myself. She's a beautiful and willing woman, why shouldn't I take her? Why would I want to have you when she is the one who can bare me a son?"

When he had finished, he turned around and walked away, leaving her alone with the set of brutal words he had just thrown at her. The moment she could no longer hear his footsteps, she cried like she had never cried before. She felt sick, angry, betrayed and it was all her doing. She had succeeded in proving him wrong. She could hurt him; it just wasn't in the way he expected. Every ounce of pain she had ever experienced, all combined into one moment could not compare to the depth of the shattering heartbreak she currently felt. He was free now; there was nothing keeping him from the life he could have, the happiness that any other woman could give him. A son, she thought as her tears tripled in quantity, what she wouldn't give to bare him a son.

Sitting up, she pushed back her hair and leaned over, throwing up the entire contents of her stomach until she would heave and nothing could follow. The look in his eyes haunted her, the cold hurricane that had swallowed her up and left nothing to survive. The heat of his voice in anger rang in her ears, screaming his words back at her as a reminder of what she had done. Continuing to cry, Kahlan covered her face with her hands, pushing her fingers into her skin in an attempt to have a manageable main to control. She wanted to scream, fill the night air with a cry of agony, but he couldn't know. Her insides were on fire, while she shook from the cold, this was to be her end.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening his eyes, he shifted them to the woman lying naked in his arms. His heart stopped as he took in the sight of her blonde hair and her fragile body. He felt sick, his entire body screaming as he remembered the night before. He was lying in what appeared to be Amanda's bedroom and he couldn't believe what he had done. Easing out from beneath her, he quickly began dressing himself, doing his best to be quiet and keep from waking her up. He couldn't look at her and talking was far out of his mind.

Hurrying through the trees, he tried to clear his mind and ease his racing heart. He had spent the night in the arms of another woman, a woman he didn't care about. Stumbling over his sleeping grandfather, he searched their campsite for her. Her belongings had been untouched since she left the night before, telling him that she hadn't returned when he left her. She must have thought he would be there and after the things he said to her, he didn't blame her for not wanting to lie beside him.

"Have you seen her?" The Mord'Sith laughed as she shook her head. "You didn't go after her?"

"There was no need. You left her for the other, why would she-"

Brushing his fingers through his hair, he sighed in frustration. "How could I have- I'm going to go find her."

It took him half the time to reach where he had last seen her, his mind racing on what to say when he fell at her feet. Coming to a standstill, he looked around, thinking that she wouldn't be too far. Taking in a deep breath, he scrunched his nose as he looked to the ground and saw the vomit. Growing concerned, he knelt down and traced his fingers over one of the sets of footprints. It was obvious to him that she had paced the area for some time before retreating further into the trees. Standing, he followed her boot prints and prayed that she would find a way to forgive him.

Her trail lead him up a rugged path and suddenly it ended. Looking around, he tried to understand where she had gone. Dropping to his knees, he leaned over the edge of the cliff and found her instantly. Climbing down, he hurried to her, screaming her name in a panic every few seconds. There was blood on the surrounding rocks, her dress and skin torn and scraped, providing poof of her rough fall from the peak. He bent over her, laying his ear over her nose and mouth, desperately trying to hear a single breath. The nearly silent gasp made his heart leap.

Touching her gently, he tried to assess the situation, wondering if he would be able to move her without causing more damage to her beaten body. Pulling his shirt off, he pressed it against the side of her head, hoping it would help stop the bleeding. Moving carefully, he lifted her into his arms, being sure to keep her head pressed against his shirt. It was difficult to climb with her in his arms, his every move making him fear he would cause more damage. Once he reached the top, he moved as quickly as possible, doing his best to keep her from bouncing in his embrace.

"Zedd!" he shouted frantically, knowing he was now close enough for him to be heard. He must have stumbled over a dozen times, her body nearly falling from his arms each time.

When Richard stepped into view, the wizard jumped to his feet in concern. "What happened?" He shook his head, words failing him as he laid her down at the wizard's feet. Kneeling, the older man instantly ran his hands over her to find the worst of the wounds and begin there. The side of her head caught his attention, the multiple cuts and bumps that surrounded the large piece of skin that barely hung in place. "Spirits. Cara, bring me the water from the fire, please and the extra cloth from my bag."

The blonde did as asked and with haste, knowing that a single moment could change everything. Standing between the men, she stared down at the Mother Confessor and waited for her to make some kind of movement. Her body shook with cold, bringing the Seeker to his feet and away from her only long enough to grab a blanket. He was careful as he laid it over her, making sure that he didn't stop his grandfather from his work. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, blaming him for what had happened to her. The night before was as clear as the vision before him and he couldn't understand why he had said the things he did and why he had gone to Amanda. This was all his doing.

He wanted to hold her hand, to comfort her in some way, but how could he? How could he touch her after what he had done? Bringing the back of his hand to hers, he let it rest against it for a moment, but he wasn't sure if it was to comfort her or him. After several dozen minutes, the older man took his hands away from her head and sighed.

"What happened?"

Richard felt his body stiffen as he wondered if he should tell them the complete truth. He owed it to her to be honest in what he had done. Straightening his back, he brought his hands to his face and rubbed roughly. "I hurt her." It was a simple enough start, a way to ease them all into the horror of the night.

They stared at him in shock, both completely unsure as to what to say when he finished the tale in its entirety.

"One minute, I was going to convince her that she was wrong and then I- How could I have said those things? I didn't mean them-"

"You spent the night with another woman," Cara interrupted partly through a laugh.

"It wasn't me," he told them. "I would never- I don't know why I did it."

"Shota," the wizard whispered in anger. "You would not do as she wished."

Richard shook his head, "I am responsible, Zedd. Every ounce of pain she's experienced is on me." He looked down at the brunette and touched the back of his fingers to her cheek. "How could I hurt you like this? You were only trying to do what you thought was best. You wanted me to be happy, even if it wasn't with you and I- I was cruel. I'm so sorry, Kahlan." He bent down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I know they are only words, but I am sorry."

The Seeker remained at her side all day. He spoke to her as though she was awake and nothing had changed between them, though each time he apologized, the illusion was ruined. The sun grew hotter and he began to sweat, sitting between it and her in an attempt to keep her somewhat comfortable. He refused to take his eyes off of her, afraid that with one blink he would miss something. With a heavy sigh, he laid down beside her and turned his head.

"I could barely breathe, Kahlan. I never imagined that you felt that way. I never should have pushed you. I will never- I will leave you be. I owe you so much more, but I'm afraid it is all I can give. I do not want you to feel the pain of your feelings for me. I wish you to let me go and have the happiness you crave, the joy that you deserve. I will always love you, Kahlan. Always." Turning his head to the sky, he blinked out a quiet set of tears. He had been holding them back and could take it no longer. "I have never wanted anyone else. Throughout my entire life, I've felt nothing for every woman I've met, but you," he whispered as he looked back to her.

"I never thought it possible to love someone this much. You are my every breath and I... I'm so sorry for hurting you." He sighed and reached for her face. "After all of this time I've only thought of trying to convince you that you would never hurt me. I never thought of the fears you must have had about me hurting you and the pain I could cause you if I decided to be with another woman." Pulling his hand away from her, he rolled onto his side to face her completely. "I don't know if you can hear me or if you want to, but if I don't say this... What I did, going to Amanda last night, I- I never wanted to be with her. I never wanted to leave you and when I said those things to you, I... There is nothing I can say to make it better, to make it all right, but I need you to know that being with her meant nothing to me. She means nothing to me."

The moon rose with a coldness toward him, making the Seeker was the only one to feel its wrath. His first instinct was to pull her into his arms, but he had lost all right. Rubbing his hands together, he ignored the continuous stares of his friends, after what he had done, he could expect nothing else. Zedd had suggested that he keep some distance between them, but Richard refused. The only thing that would keep him from her now was if she woke up and asked him to leave. A part of him expected her to do so the moment she awoke.

With a soft moan, she squeezed her eyes shut and slowly reached her hand to her head, touching her fingers to the bloodied hair. Richard watched her carefully, waiting for the right moment to say something. Lowering her hand, she rolled her shoulders, her eyes still closed as though a part of her was afraid to open them. When she realized she wasn't lying on rocks, she parted her lips and let out a soft cry. He took the action as an opportunity and reached out to her. The moment his hand touched her shoulder, her eyes flew open.

Kahlan turned her head so slowly, it instilled several moments of fear within the Seeker. Meeting his eyes, hers began to tear up and he saw it instantly. Pulling his hand back, he sat up and moved backward. The pain in her eyes numbed his entire body.

"Zedd," he said quietly, knowing the wizard would hear him. "She's awake."

Standing, Zedd made his way over to the couple and looked down at his grandson. "Give us a few minutes, please." The younger man hesitated for a second, but quickly came to his feet and walked away. Kneeling down, the wizard laid his hand on her forehead and sighed. "What happened?"

Blinking lose her tears, she shook her head quickly. "I lost my footing."

"Kahlan-"

"It doesn't matter," she added softly. "It's done. How long was I asleep?"

"A little more than a day. You were unconscious when Richard carried you back this afternoon."

Closing her eyes, she sighed. "We should head out early tomorrow, we're almost out of time."

"Are sure that you're able to-"

"I'll be fine," she replied as casually as she could.

Nodding his head, he smiled weakly. "I'll make you something to eat."

"Thank you, but I believe it would be best if I slept." The wizard knew what she meant. If she was asleep, she couldn't feel anything and from the look in her eyes, it would be a welcomed relief. "Stay here, please."


	6. Chapter 6

They hadn't spoken in hours and it was driving him mad. She made sure not to look at him, his words still ringing loudly in her ears. The feeling that he was so close was almost uncomfortable and she hated herself for pushing him into the corner over the edge. If she had agreed with him or had kept quiet, things wouldn't have changed. She wished she could go back and roll into his arms, kiss him the way he had her before they were pulled apart. Those thoughts would fill her mind until she remembered what he had done.

She could picture it clearly, Richard and Amanda entangled in passion. He hadn't gone into detail when he spoke to her, but then again, he didn't have to. The Mother Confessor's mind was filled with images, those from her own imagination and that of the vision Shota had shown her. She wondered if he had touched her the way he had touched her that night, his fingers bringing an amount of pleasure she didn't know existed. She wanted to know how it felt to be with him, to have him buried deep inside of her with his hot breath against her neck. These were things that would remain in her mind forever, but she would never know the answers.

Pushing down her body's urges, she fisted her hands and moved faster. He had asked her why he would want her, when Amanda could give him a son and she was starting to find that she had an answer, many. If she could gather the courage, get him alone and abandon her feelings, she would tell him.

"We should stop here," Richard said quietly, being sure to keep from looking at her. It was difficult, though, her white dress was stained with blood and it constantly drew his attention. "The nights are only growing darker; if we make camp here, we can get a few hours of sleep before the sun rises."

"I'll find some firewood," Kahlan offered softly, knowing it would bring him to go with her. This was her chance and she intended to make the most of it.

He said nothing as he followed closely behind her, making sure she was all right with each step. It quickly became apparent that she was not looking for firewood, but since she didn't ask him to leave her, he didn't. Moving deeper into the trees, he began to wonder if he should say something or if she was waiting for him to apologize. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she came to a complete stop in front of him.

Her first thought now was to turn around and hit him, scream at him for hurting her, but she knew it wouldn't help ease her pain. Instead, she slowly turned her head so that he was visible in the corner of her eye. He was several feet from her and it pleased her to know that he was afraid to come any closer. Swallowing the lump that had been lingering in her throat, she raised an eyebrow and moved to face him completely. It was now or never.

"Will she give you the son you desire?" Her words were colder than she intended, but it was far too late to turn back now. His mouth opened to defend himself, but closed almost as swiftly. "Isn't that what you want?" she asked after waiting for a moment.

"No," he answered in a breathless whisper.

Closing the distance between them, she shook her head. "No?"

"No," he repeated again, as though repetition would make it all clear to her. "I do not want her to give me a son."

"A daughter then?" Kahlan asked while her eyes dampened. This was much harder than she thought it would be. He shook his head, keeping his eyes locked on her so she would be able to read him. With a single nod of her head, she sighed knowingly. "A night of pleasure then," she said so softly, he wasn't entirely sure he had heard correctly.

"No," he said with a low moan.

"No?" she questioned again, doing her best to keep from crying as she stared into his honey eyes.

Stepping back, Richard turned away from her and sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't bear to look at her any longer, not when all he could see was the pain he caused her. "Had I wanted a night of pleasure, I never would have left you." Turning back to her, he brushed his fingers back through his hair. "When I went after you, I was certain that I would be able to convince you that there was a chance for us, but-"

"You didn't," she completed his statement softly. Putting all of her attention on the broken twig beneath her right foot, Kahlan found the courage to ask the one question which refused to leave her mind. "Was she what you wanted?

"She wasn't you." He knew it wasn't the answer she was looking for, but he said it anyway. "I never should have gone to her."

"You had every right to-"

Shaking his head, he took a single, timid step toward her. "No, I didn't."

Kneeling down, she picked up the broken twig and twisted it in her fingers, watching as the bark fell onto the ground. "You have the right to be with any woman you wish."

"The only woman I wish to be with is you, Kahlan."

Looking up to his eyes, she frowned. "We should find some firewood."

"Kahlan, I never meant to hurt you."

With a nod, she stood, dropping the piece of wood as she snapped it into several smaller pieces. "I know." It was a quiet response and had he not been expecting one, he would have missed it. "I heard what Zedd said. It was done by Shota."

Taking some of the distance from between them, he sighed. "It doesn't change what I did."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, bringing a confused look to his face. "After you carried me back," she paused, finding it difficult to continue when she was looking into his eyes. "You said that you had never thought of the pain you could cause me if you decided to be with someone else..." Again, she paused, but only to turn away. "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand," he whispered. "Why are you sorry?"

"I've always known that you would want to- How could you not? You being with Amanda, shouldn't have bothered me."

Richard gave her a small smile. "I've never thought of being with another woman, Kahlan."

"Why?" she asked in a hollow whisper as he moved closer.

"Because the way I feel when I'm with you is-"

"Richard-"

"You, Cara and Zedd have told me that there is no life for us more times than I can remember, but it hasn't changed anything."

"It should."

Taking her hand in his, he licked his lips. "I'm not afraid of your magic, Kahlan."

Pulling away, she wiped the tears that collected in the corner of her eyes. "You should be."

"Why? You have never hurt me-"

"I've wanted to!" she half shouted in shame. "Spirits, do you know how many times I've come close to destroying you?"

"Eleven," he answered quickly and with a grin.

Kahlan moved back to him, abandoning her attempts to hide her tears. "Twelve." Lowering her head, she sighed. "Last night, when I woke up and saw you, I-"

"I know," he interrupted in a whisper.

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly until she gave in and returned the hug. "I'm sorry." She eased out of his hold and lowered herself to the ground. He followed her instantly, she knew he would. "I was angry and hurt, I shouldn't have-"

"You didn't."

"I wanted to."

Smiling, Richard laid back and shifted his shoulders in the grass, keeping his eyes on hers. "If it was wrong to want something, we both would be in a lot of trouble."

A smile tugged at her lips as she laid back beside him. "We would."

"I love you, Kahlan."

Turning onto her side, to face him, she nodded. "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Bringing his hand to her cheek, he gently wiped her tears with his thumb. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Richard, this is my fault."

He nearly laughed at the thought. There were many people he thought of blaming, but she was not among them. "No, it's not."

The heat of his body was rushing through her, making hers ache as she, again, began to wonder what it felt like to be with him. Rolling onto her stomach, she stared down at the dirt and grass, watching a small worm wiggle its way through the blades. "I pushed and you-"

"You weren't the one who pushed, Kahlan. I was. Every moment I could, I pushed you and I knew it was wrong, but I didn't stop. I didn't want to." His eyes found their way to the sky as he sucked in a rough breath. "I thought that one day, you wouldn't dismiss the idea of us together and I would- I still would do anything for it to come true. The other night, with you, I didn't want to stop and I know that I've already told you this and I meant what I said. If being with you, in that way, brought you any pain, I could never- When I went to her," he spoke in a quiet whisper, afraid that somehow the mention of the other woman would destroy them once again. "It wasn't because I couldn't be with you."

"She wasn't you and I knew it, every second. I wouldn't let her touch me, she was cold and... She smelled like leather, matching the texture of her skin. I thought of you, and I imagined that I wasn't betraying everything we had, but I did."

When he finished, he waited for her to respond or look at him, but she didn't. She couldn't, not yet. After several long moments, she closed her eyes and readied herself to speak. "I wasn't upset that you spent the night with her. I was- am," she corrected herself in a quiet whisper. "scared. You have the chance to get married, have children, a son, with a woman you can be with. When you told me what you had done, I- The first thing that I thought was..." She turned her head as her words trailed off into silence, hoping he would know what she was going to say. This was another time when she was grateful for how well he knew her.

His face remained impassive, bringing her to release a soft sigh of frustration. "I thought that you would realize what you could have with someone else. Richard, you could have a son that you can teach to track, hunt and-"

Closing his eyes, he let out the breath he had been holding. "I know what I could have, Kahlan. You three have told me so many times, but it hasn't changed what I want. I want to be with you. I want to be with a woman I love, not one I can stand to be around. I would rather have a city of daughters with you than a single son with someone else." Turning his head back to her, he met her wet eyes. "I won't hurt you again, Kahlan."


	7. Chapter 7

"Richard?!" Her panicked voice jolted his body thoroughly, bringing his eyes to open. "Spirits, are you all right?"

"I'm sorry, Kahlan."

The look of confusion crossed her face as she leaned back, surprised him. "I don't understand. Why are you sorry?"

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, he tried to sit up. "Kahlan, I-" Looking around, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. "How did we get back here?"

Straddling his thighs, she took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, concerned. "We never left."

"No, we left. You nearly died and I- I betrayed you."

"I'm right here, Richard and you haven't betrayed me."

Her words brought a quick smile to his face, thankful that somehow he had a chance to change what he had done and the pain he had caused her. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, he kissed her passionately, the way he had only minutes before, he fact well known to his bruised lips. Her soft moan set him on fire and he now knew what had happened. Breaking their kiss, he hugged her in relief.

"Confess me," he whispered into her ear. Her body tensed in his arms, instantly trying to get away, but his hold didn't allow her to move. Pulling back a little, he brought his hands to her face and wiggled his fingers into her hair. "Do you trust me?"

Nodding, she dropped her hands from his chest to her lap. "Yes."

Staring into her eyes, he leaned forward until she was almost blurry. "Our daughters will be beautiful, Kahlan."

Blinking slowly, she slumped her shoulders. "Richard-"

"You believe that I would be happy with someone else because you couldn't give me what I wanted, a son, but Kahlan, as long as I can remember, I've never once imagined having a son." Pushing his forehead against hers, he rubbed her nose with his and smiled. "I always thought I would have a daughter and she would look like her mother. She'd look like you."

"I can't give you a daughter, Richard. Not without destroying everything you are."

"Your magic can't destroy something that already belongs to you."

Touching her fingers to the side of his lips, she marveled at the slightly darker color. "What did you see?"

"Kahlan," She watched his lips as he spoke her name, growing weak at the sound of it in his voice. "I would never hurt you."

Confused, she mover hand to his cheek, her fingers grazing his ear as she nodded. "I know."

"Whatever it was that happened, that I saw, it- I hurt you."

"It wasn't real," she said faintly in an attempt to comfort him. She could see the distress in his eyes and feel his quickened breath, it worried her.

"It felt real." With a heavy sigh, he moved his hands to her arms and gave them a gentle squeeze. "It felt the same as the visions Shota had shown me, only I wasn't watching. I was inside my own body and gave no effort to stop myself."

"Stop yourself?" From the tone and slight shake of her voice, he knew that she suspected his meaning, but hoped to be wrong. "What happened?"

He paused for a moment to think, wondering if you should tell her. If it hadn't been real, would it be wrong to keep it from her? "We were laying here and I was angry with you for telling me the truth. I couldn't understand why you wouldn't want to have feelings for me." Her body stiffened again, fearing what was next. "I told you that you were right, I deserved more; I deserved a son and I..." Richard was staring at the hollow point of her neck, finding it easier to continue when he wasn't looking into her deep, ocean eyes. "I left you here and I went to her."

Leaning back, she slumped her shoulders. "You spent the night with her?"

He was surprised by the soft tenderness in her voice. "Yes."

"What happened?"

"I rushed back to camp, but you weren't there." Richard brought his fingers to the side of her head, remembering the way it had looked when he found her laying on the rocks in her own blood. "When I found you, you were nearly... You must not have seen the edge, it was dark and- I don't know how you survived the fall." She was stroking the hair on the back of his neck as he spoke, comforting him enough to look to her eyes. Meeting them, he saw so sign of anger or betrayal, but almost a happiness. "You didn't speak to me for some time; I thought I'd go mad. When we were looking for firewood, you asked if she would give me the son I desired and when I said no you asked if it was her daughter I wanted or if she had already given me what I desired and again, I said no, because she wasn't what I wanted; what I desire. She isn't you."

Sucking in a slow and deep breath, he hugged her to him, his ear against her chest, listening to her calm and steady heart beat. "I tried to apologize and tell you that we could be together, but before I could, I was here again. Kahlan, I promise that I would never-"

"I know."

"I meant what I said, Kahlan. About our daughters."

With a small smile, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. It was long and slow, both taking the time to savor the other without further bruising. When they pulled apart for a breath, he took the opportunity to move her to the ground and lay over her. She didn't protest as he settled his body gently between her legs, his lips caressing her chin and neck. Releasing a soft moan, Kahlan wound her fingers into his hair and helped guide his head to where she wanted it. Arching her back off of the ground, she pushed the top of her breasts against his lips.

"Richard..." she panted as he pulled loose the laces of her dress. "We can't..." Lifting his head from her chest, he pulled his hands from the strings and met her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You won't hurt me."

Bringing her left hand to his cheek, she scrunched her eyebrows. "I'm afraid."

"I know," he whispered tenderly, rolling them onto their sides. "You won't hurt me, I'm sure of it."

"How?"

Grinning, Richard pulled her closer. "Because they're trying so hard to keep us apart. Kahlan, if you confessed me there would be nothing for Shota to care about, but she came to us and did everything she could think of to keep us from each other."

"There must be a reason," she reasoned quietly, closing her eyes as she breathed in his forest scent.

"I know how hard this is for you and I wouldn't ask this of you if I wasn't sure, but if you don't- If you need some time-"

Moving her head back, she studied his face. "It's not time that I need, Richard. It's you."

"I'll still be here, I promise."

He was sure; she could see it in his eyes, but she didn't understand. "How can you promise that?"

"Kahlan, I have no doubt in my mind that we are supposed to be together." Pushing her onto her back, he gently leaned over her. "Would it help if I kissed you?"

Pushing her fingers into his hair, she grinned. "It wouldn't hurt..."

"Trust me," he whispered just before their lips collided. He knew he had her and he waited.

As she pulled him close, she felt his love for her pulling at her magic, tugging it from deep within her and into him. All she had to do was let go.

The rush of her magic lifted her from the ground, pushing her into him as he snaked his tongue through her parted lips. She held him tightly, afraid that once she let him go, she would look into his eyes and find that the man she loved was gone. His kiss hadn't changed, but she couldn't be sure that it would. She expected their friends to be running through the trees after them, determined to undo what she had done. Grabbing his face, she gave him a final kiss, deep and slow.

"Richard?"

"Yes, Mistress," he teased softly, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "What is it you desire of me?"

"Richard-"

At last pulling away from her, he grinned and met her eyes. "I'm still me."

Staring into his eyes, a smile began to crawl onto her face, her hands fisting his shirt. "How?"

Leaning forward, he licked his lips, watching as her eyes followed his tongue. "Does it matter?"

"No." Exhaling a heavy breath, she pulled him back onto her and reconnected their lips.

"No!" Shota's angry voice ripped the two apart. "You cannot unite your bodies!"

"What? Why?" Kahlan asked as she stopped Richard from pulling his sword. "I didn't destroy him."

Scowling at the Mother Confessor, the witch stepped closer. "The moment he spills his seed within you, you will create a child."

"I don't understand," he said quietly. "A child with Kahlan-"

"The child you will create will be a monster."

Grabbing the Seeker's arm, she pulled him to closer for comfort. He was kneeling beside her, but his warmth was flowing freely into her. "How can you know?"

"I have seen it," Shota replied simply. "There is no way to avoid it. If you enter her, she will give you a child. The child will be unstoppable."

He knew the thoughts that ran through her head; she gave no effort to hide it. Her fears of what their children could be was no secret, but he never felt the same. "Why didn't you offer this information at the beginning? You've been toying with our minds and you expect us to take it seriously?"

"The visions shouldn't have brought the two of you closer, it-"

"Those were not visions," Kahlan interrupted sadly. "How many lies have you prepared to tell us?"

Anger flooded the witch as she took a single step closer. "They are not lies! In every glimpse, you have the other beneath you. There was nothing that could keep you apart, but that is going to change. If you are to lie together, I will kill the Mother Confessor." Richard releases a low growl, turning his knuckles white as he tightened the hold on his sword. At any moment, he would lunge forward and end her life. "This is no simple threat," Shota added.

"You will not come near her."

"I can kill her any time that pleases me," the older woman laughed. "I am only here to warn you."

Holding him still, the brunette licked her lips. "What is it that makes our child a threat?" Was it a boy? The question remained unsaid, but rung in their ears.

"The magic of your families cannot combine; the results will be devastating for all others."

"I don't have to have children, Richard."

He turned his head instantly, meeting her teary, blue eyes. "What? Kahlan, yes you do. Everything- You have to continue the line of Confessors; it's important."

"No, it's not. I don't-"

Touching his hands to her cheeks, he frowned. "The thought of you giving that up, Kahlan- You- No. After everything we've been through, trying to find a way to be together and start a family. You deserve children; you should have a dozen daughters. Kahlan, you will be a wonderful mother and I can't sit back and let you give up something so important."

Blinking out a few tears, she shook her head. "It's not important without you." She spoke softly, afraid of the vulnerability of her statement.

His smile warmed her soul, the pleasant upturn of his lips as he stared into her eyes, completely unafraid. "I'll be here, I promise."

She shifted her body, lifting herself onto her knees while she took his face in her hands. "I'm not the last Confessor anymore Richard. I don't have to-"

His lips were on hers in an instant, silencing her from her own thoughts. His were no better. Every part of him ached and he knew there would be so easy fix. His mind had created an entire life with her, detailed to the color of their daughter's eyes and shade of hair. It was now being ripped from his heart and he wondered if he would survive. If their lips ever parted, he was certain it would be the end of him.

She broke their kiss with a gasp for air, her face remaining close enough to share his every breath. The air around them seemed to push against their bodies, keeping them together, a pressure neither wanted to lose. He watched her tongue slowly run across her lips, moistening the red petals as she tried to find something to say. Turning her head, she swallowed the last ounce of fear and vulnerability that previously held her back.

"Leave us." The witch stared at them for a moment, unmoving. "We will have this night," Kahlan added.

Lifting her hands, Shota frowned. "But you will have no children."

Had Richard's hands not been on her waist, the Mother Confessor would have fallen to the ground. The force of the witch's spell momentarily disorienting the young brunette before the other woman vanished without another word.

"Kahlan?"

"I'm fine," she whispered, straitening her back with a low groan of pain. "Dizzy."

Shifting his legs, he moved to his knees and tried to steady her. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing," she lied. She knew how angry he would be if he knew and she didn't want his mind to linger on the thought when they had a brief moment to be with each other.

"You're not a very good liar, remember?" He smiled a small smile as he spoke, almost bringing one to her lips as well. Almost. "Kahlan-"

"She didn't hurt me." She hoped that would be enough, that the words would comfort him, but the concern remained in his eyes. "She made sure that if we- I wouldn't..." She didn't finish, she didn't have to. He felt his anger rise rapidly, boiling his blood beneath his skin. He wanted to run after the older woman and demand that she remove the spell, but Kahlan's hand found his. "It's all right, Richard."

"No," he replied heavily. "She had no right. She didn't only take the chance from you, Kahlan."

"I know." Bringing her hands to his chest, she pushed lightly until he laid down and wrapped his arms around her.

He let out a quiet sigh, trying to steady his anger as she snuggled herself closer. "You'll have children, Kahlan. I promise."

"I'm not the last Confessor anymore. My sister-"

"It's not good enough," he interrupted. "You should be a mother." His arms tightened around her, dreading the moment when they would part. "You will be a wonderful mother, Kahlan. Your daughters, your family, will be beautiful."

Staring out into the trees, she fisted his shirt in her left hand. "If I have a child with anyone else, it won't be a family." Pulling at his waist, she moved him onto his side and met his eyes. "I'm a Confessor, we don't have families."

"You do," he countered with a smile. "You have me, Zedd and Cara... Me..."

Grinning, she inched closer, his face becoming somewhat blurry. "You already said that."

"Did I?"

"Mmhm," she moaned just before her lips hit his.

It wasn't a slow, soft kiss. It was passionate, rough and filled with a hunger that both knew could never be satisfied. He pulled her against to him, forcing the air between them to dissipate in their warm desire. This was their moment. This was to be their beginning. He was never letting her go.

Snaking his hands between them, he began pulling at the white, thin lacing that held her dress together. The anticipation within him, made it difficult to concentrate as one small portion of her skin after another was reviled. Pushing the top front of her dress open, he groaned in disappointment as his eyes met the dark leather of her corset. It was new, hugging her body tighter than the other. The lacing was extravagant and he wondered how she managed to put it on. A quiet laugh left her lips as she guided his hands through the complicated twists and loops of the lacing.

Her hands left his just as the leather opened and exposed her torso. She watched his face as his eyes moved over her and his lips parted with a low growl. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. His right hand moved from her stomach, to her chest, slowing as it passed between her breasts. Lifting her back from the ground, she closed her eyes and let lose a long, heated moan. Sliding his hand to her lower back, he leaned down and reconnected their lips.

Her fingers wound into his hair, pulling slightly as she pushed against him. The feel of his shirt against her chest drove her insane, the desire to feel his skin upon hers growing wildly. Fisting the back of his shirt in her hands, she yanked roughly, silently demanding its removal. He broke their contact, pulling his shirt over his head as she quickly pulled her arms from the sleeves of her dress and corset, sitting up to crash into him the instant she was able. The feel of his bare chest against hers brought a loud, vibrating moan from her lips, sending him spinning wildly out of control. Gliding his hands over her back, he held her firmly against him, marveling at the softness of her skin.

Their knees were rooted into the ground, anchoring them together as they pulled at the last of their clothing. Her fingers made quick work of his belt, her arms now working around his as he pushed down the waistline of her skirt. The laces of his pants were much easier to undo sitting up, her hands now able to slide beneath the rough fabric of his pants. The urge to look down as he leaned back was overwhelming, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Delicately, Richard lowered her back to the ground, returned his attention to her skirt and ever so slowly, pulled the cloth from her body. He was kneeling beside her, eyes glued to her flawless, ivory skin.

He swallowed the large lump that found its way to his throat as his eyes moved over her. Her boots were the next to go, his fingers gently caressing her muscled legs as they, too, were reviled. She was more beautiful than any woman in existence, he had no doubt. Leaning forward, he placed his lips just below her belly button, his hands moving up her sides and over to her breasts. Covering his hands with hers, Kahlan moaned loudly, lifting herself slightly from the ground. The amount of pleasure running through her veins at the feel of his lips and tongue on her skin was something she never thought possible.

Abandoning her hold on his hands, she reached for his hair and gently pulled. Smiling against her stomach, he gave her taut stomach a final kiss and crawled to upward to meet her eagerly, hungry lips. Before he could settle above her, she rolled over him, his face held firmly in her hands as she parted her lips for his tongue. Her first instinct was to return the favor, to devour his body the way he had hers, but she didn't know how. Her mind was filled with thoughts, unsure as to what to do and how to please him. She heard stories as a child, but they were no help to her, Richard wasn't confessed.

Her body was beginning to act on its own, rocking against his heatedly and from the moans and grunts leaving his throat, she wasn't disappointing him. Tightening his hold on her hips, he thrust upward each time she rocked, increasing their pleasure until they were closing on the edge. Breaking their kiss, he gasped for air and held her still, his heart racing wildly as he tried to calm himself.

"If you keep doing that, I won't last much longer." Her cheeks were red, flushed not only from their activities, but the embarrassment of having almost gone too far. "Are you sure...?" he asked after sucking in another, much needed, breath.

She nodded slowly, now unsure as to if he wanted to stop. Laying his hand against her cheek, he waited a moment, giving her time to change her mind.

After another nod, he rolled them again and quickly settled between her legs. He could feel her warmth, her readiness and it made it all the more difficult to move slowly. Her eyes were dark, calling out to him and as he stared into them, he felt closer to her than he ever had. They moved together, in sync and as one. Within a few moments, they were connected and there was no stopping them.


	8. Chapter 8

Collapsing into her, Richard closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath as her fingers moved to his hair. With a slow kiss to her chest, he relished the taste of her before lifting his head. As he had done three times before, he lingered against her, savoring their release just long enough to keep from crushing her with his weight. Rolling onto his side, he brought her with him, clutching her as though she was more important than anything he possessed. If there was space between them, it drove him mad and she couldn't be close enough. Her leg wrapped over his, pulling herself closer as their lips found each other's once again.

Leaning into him, Kahlan ran her hands over his back, doing her best to bring him just a little bit closer. Her body, though exhausted, still craved his and she wasn't ready for this night to end. She could feel the dew collecting around them, reminding her that the sun would be rising soon. Breaking their kiss, she ran her tongue over her lips, desperately hoping to commit the taste to memory as she tucked her head beneath his chin.

"I love you, Kahlan."

A smile pulled her lips widely. "I love you too," she replied in a low whisper.

"Marry me."

Kahlan pulled back instantly with a mix of shock and happiness, though she didn't know which one was stronger. "What?"

Moving her to her back, he leaned over her. "Marry me."

"Richard, I-"

"I know what Shota said, but I will not let anything happen to you."

"I know."

Tracing his thumb across her bottom lip, he smiled warmly. "If you marry me, I promise that I will find a way to give you as many daughters as possible."

Her hand came up to his, resting it against his. "I'm not sure my life would be the one in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"In five days, you will seal the rifts and defeat the Keeper."

"And I will no longer be needed," he said quietly in understanding. "Kahlan, I would die tomorrow if it meant I could be married to you for an hour." His hand trailed down her chest, between her breasts and to her stomach, his fingers softly massaging her skin. "Marry me."

Grinning, she touched his cheek. "I will marry you."

He had so much to say, but nothing more than an excited moan would leave his lips. With a soft laugh, she leaned up and kissed him, bringing him down and shifting her body so he would lay back over her. Her body was, once again, craving his and with their time running out, she didn't want to waste another minute.

He watched her as she dressed, his eyes still finding it difficult to move off of her, even as more and more skin was covered up. Her back was turned to him as she laced her dress, now having to do it herself after several failed attempts made by him that only lead to more clothes being removed. When she finished and turned around, she was greeted with a wide smile on a still, very naked Seeker.

"What?" she asked, looking down at her dress to see what he was staring at.

"You're beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed as she sat down before him, her eyes quickly running over him as she fought back a moan. "You should get dressed."

"I don't think I can wear clothes again."

"You want to spend the next five days naked?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if you would join me." Moving to his knees, he leaned forward and connected their lips.

"They're going to come looking for us..."

"You're right," he sighed, taking his pants from her. "What's wrong?"

Swinging her eyes from the leaves to his, she tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

He almost abandoned his pants, his first instinct was to comfort her, but he was already standing with a leg inside the clothing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quietly. "I was thinking."

Squatting, Richard took his folded shirt from her hands. "Thinking about what?"

"Why didn't they come after us last night?" Looking over his shoulder and into the trees, she shook her head. "Why didn't they come when I released my magic?"

"Kahlan-"

"They should have come."

"Why?"

"Because I could have destroyed you."

Laying his shirt on the ground, he grabbed her hands. "You didn't, maybe they knew."

"And Amanda and her father? Richard, they wouldn't have allowed-"

He licked his lips and sat down, being sure to keep contact with her. "Kahlan, they were gone and maybe Shota went to Cara and Zedd."

"I promised him that I wouldn't..."

Grinning, he straightened his back and pulled on his shirt. "I don't think he will be upset." Standing, he reached down for her hand, offering to help her up. "We'll go back; he will be pleased. He would love to have grandchildren."

"Richard-"

"He won't be upset, Kahlan. Trust me."

Taking his hand, she smiled. "You're right."

"Kahlan?" Zedd's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Are you all right? You've been staring into the fire for almost an hour."

"The spell Shota used... I can still feel it within me."

The wizard frowned, understanding her worries. "Shota will do anything to-"

"Can you remove it?"

"No."

With a nod and heavy sigh, she brought her eyes to his. "Richard wants children, Zedd. He wants a family and no matter how many times he says that we're enough, we aren't. One day, he's going to realize what I've made him give up"

"This wasn't your choice, Kahlan."

Her eyes moved back to the fire, making it easier for her to think. "I agreed to marry him."

"Have you changed your mind?"

"No," she answered without hesitation, easing the sudden tension. "Zedd, when he talked about our children, I- You should have seen the look in his eyes. He was happy; I have never seen him like that before."

Smiling, the older man withheld a laugh. "That's only because you don't see the way he looks at you."

"We've come full circle," she whispered. "I am still unable to give him a family."

"You've already given him something he has always wanted." The confusion on her face widened the smile on his. "Richard has never looked at any woman the way he looks at you."

"Zedd," she spoke quietly. "I want a family with Richard, too." Saying it out loud was almost as painful as it was hidden within.

His warm smile did nothing to comfort her, but she appreciated the effort. "I know, dear one."

Lying down beside her, he lifted her arm and inched in close as he tried to keep from waking her. She hadn't been feeling well and this was the first night in three days they were able to sleep. Being so close to the pillars, the disciples of the Keeper were arriving in large groups, keeping them from having any time to rest. He froze as she shifted in his arms, moving into his arms comfortably.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Smiling, she raised her head. "How did you know I was awake?"

"Your heart started to beat faster."

Lifting her chest from his side, she looked down. "You can feel it?"

His chuckle shook her as she laid back against him. "Yes." Drawing circles on her back, he tightened his hold on her and sighed. He knew what had been going through her mind, it had been in his as well and if they didn't discuss it now, it could hurt her more. "Kahlan, I- If you have to take a mate to have children, I won't-"

She was looking down into his eyes almost at once. "What?"

"I want us to have a family, I do, but if we can't create one together-"

"You want me to take a mate?" she questioned, doing her best to keep her voice and face calm and impassive.

Bringing his hands to her face, he pushed back her hair for a better view. "I want you to be a mother."

Moving out of his embrace, she frowned. "You want me to be with another man, to have his children?" Licking her lips, she tried to push down the heavy feeling of betrayal. "You think that giving me to another man..." She couldn't continue. The sick feeling once again rose up to greet her, making it almost impossible to breathe. Her eyes began to dampen as she looked away from him and rolled onto her back. Covering her face with her hands, she tried to calm herself and see the situation the way he did. Looking back to him, she shook her head. "We should sleep while we have the chance."

Rolling away from him, she closed her eyes and did her best to keep her heart from racing. It was pounding in her ears and she didn't want him to hear it too. This made no sense to her. Why would he ask her to marry him and then request that she take another man to her bed? How could the arrangement be alright with him? Would he would be with another woman too?

Snuggling against her, he pushed his face into her hair and wrapped his left arm around her. "I don't want you to do it, Kahlan. I want you to be mine alone, but if I cannot give you a child, children, I... I know it is more important to you than you said. I know you. I know how wonderful of a mother you will be and I know that as difficult as it will be for both of us, having a daughter, family, will be more than worth it. I'm not suggesting it easily."

"Why would you suggest it?" she asked in a low whisper, her mind suddenly going back to thoughts of him and the sylph Amanda.

"You once told me that you imagined having children. We were sitting by the fire as our breakfast cooked and you said that there were times before when you used to see how your life would be. You'd have three daughters, beautiful girls and one you always thought would look like your mother. You sat beside me, smiling for the first time in days and talked about how you would make sure they were safe and when we defeated Darken Rahl, they could be." He sighed, rolling onto his back as he pulled his arm away from her. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about that conversation, Kahlan. You had plans, your life planned and I'm taking it away from you."

Her head turned toward him slowly. "I never believed I would have those things."

"Why?"

"I didn't think I would live long enough to have children."

Meeting her eyes, he gave her a sad, but hopeful smile. "You'll have that life, I promise."

"It doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"Yes, it does," he said strongly, losing the whisper.

"I haven't thought of that life since we were trapped in James's painting."

"Kahlan,"

Her body turned toward him, making it easier for her to look at him. "I didn't want to think about it. I told myself that when you settled down, maybe I would try to do what was expected of me. Those few hours we spent in there... I wanted to stay and I kept thinking that you were right. It was perfect."

"It wasn't perfect. Four nights ago, Kahlan. That was perfect."

A smile came to her lips, keeping his attention from her reddened cheeks. "I don't want that life anymore. I don't want a child with someone else."

Pulling her back into his arms, he sighed heavily. "Me either."

The world had gone silent in battle; the only noise he could hear was her heavy breathing and soft grunts of war. Blood dripped from her nose as she pushed her dagger into one of her attackers, taking only a moment of her concentration. They were at the pillars, a few dozen feet from sealing the rifts and their enemy showed no signs of diminishing. He tried to remain at her side, a doomed wish as they were separated time and time again. The prophecy of the Keepers win with her death was all but too much. As long as he drew breath, she would live.

Cara smiled as another wave of blood splattered upon her face. Every baneling and Sister of the Dark she killed was another delight she basked in. If she went a day without killing someone, she thought she would be driven into madness. The more blood that was spilled by her enemy was cause for celebration. She enjoyed almost nothing more.

The path was small, but time was running out. If he didn't hurry they would all die. Fighting his way to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. He didn't want to leave her alone for a single moment. It was easier for him to take down the threats when she was with him. No one could stand in the way when she was in danger.

The wizard's fire filled the air with a dark smell of death, making sure more of the dead would not return. Preparing the way with a large force, Zedd threw out his hands and pushed the last set of Sister of the Dark flying away from the couple running toward them. A blinding light covered the area and instantly Richard pulled her into his arms to protect her. The ground shook beneath their feet as the rifts began to seal. With a step back, she looked around them in awe at the sight before them.

"You did it," she whispered as he, too, looked around.

Stepping to her side, he grabbed her hand and smiled widely. "I didn't do it alone."

Exhausted, she took a step backward and looked over her shoulder to their friends, who now came walking toward them. Their enemies were gone, the ground still stained with their blood and ashes. They had won and everyone was safe once again. It filled her with pride, the knowledge that the man she loved had saved them all. Now it was time for a different adventure.

With a sigh, Kahlan dropped to the ground and leaned back against one of the large stone pieces that were scattered around the area. Her body ached and she suddenly realized she was free to relax. Closing her eyes, she adjusted her hand as he sat down beside her, neither wanting to break their contact. Leaning sideways, she laid her head on his shoulder and waited for her breath and strength to return to her. Richard's arm was around her quickly, pulling his hand from hers as he brought her closer to him. Looking up to his friends, he grinned.

"We did it." The wizard nodded, smiling down at the couple before turning to look out at the, still sealing, rifts. "What do we do now?"

"We go home."

"How far to Aydindril?" he asked softly as he realized the woman in his arms was asleep.

"Eight weeks."

Closing his eyes, he relaxed his body and lowered them both to the ground, holding the brunette to his chest. "We'll start out in the morning."

Zedd kneeled down beside them with a smile. "We should wait a day or two. She shouldn't travel hard for so long."

"I don't understand."

"I expect not," the older man replied. "After you informed us of your visits from Shota, I placed you both under a protection spell. It kept hers from taking hold on Kahlan. She is pregnant, Richard."

Pride and happiness replaced the confusion on the Seeker's face. He wanted to wake her and kiss her until he couldn't see, but he couldn't. There was a reason she hadn't told him; he would give her more time.

"We'll stay here tonight. She will decide if she is able to travel in the morning."

With a nod, the older man stood and licked his lips. "Cara and I will find dinner."

When she opened her eyes, she was laying against his chest, nearly on top of him with his arms wrapped firmly around her. Blinking away the sleepy blur, she ran her hand over his side and lifted her head. She felt rested, but the sun was setting, telling her she hadn't been asleep for very long. Easing herself out of his arms, she sat up and looked around. There was smoke and a flickering light in the distance, reminding her of their friends. Something was cooking and the smell was making her sick.

Moving quickly, Kahlan made her way to a small section of bushes that were a few feet away and instantly emptied what little was in her stomach. She didn't want to wake him, but she knew it was only a matter of seconds before he would notice she was gone. Wiping her mouth, the brunette sucked in a quiet breath. Her mind was spinning in thoughts and she wasn't sure she could keep them from him for much longer. He deserved to know the truth, even if she didn't know exactly what it was. When his hand touched her shoulder, she sighed in relief.

"Richard," she started softly. "I wanted to say something before, but I didn't understand; I still don't understand."

His heart began to race, excited for the moment words of their child growing inside of her left her lips. "Understand what?"

She looked into his eyes for a brief moment and sighed. "How long have you known?"

It was impossible to stop his grin from spreading across his face. "Not long, but I want to hear it from you."

Smiling, Kahlan nodded. "I'm pregnant," she whispered secretly before looking around them quickly to be sure she wasn't heard.

Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her tenderly, resting his chin on her shoulder. "We'll have our family, Kahlan."

"She's going to come for her... I don't want to lose her, Richard."

Pulling back, the Seeker cupped her face in her hands and leaned close. "Shota will not come near our children. I will not let anything happen to daughter, to either of you, I promise."

"I know," she responded quietly. "But I'm still afraid. Richard, I don't know how we created her. Shota-"

"Zedd had us under some kind of protection spell. He said it kept hers from taking hold on you. I- Kahlan we don't think Shota is worried I children will be monsters. She doesn't want them to be more powerful that her."

Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed forward, removing the empty space between them with a hug. All of the fears that had been running through her since the realization of her pregnancy suddenly vanished. She never imagined that their children would be as evil as the witch had said, but she couldn't help but wonder if her love for him blinded her. She knew one thing, if she gave birth to a son, she would not have the heart to kill him. Now, she only prayed that their love would keep him from the darkness.

The cry of a baby rings through the trees, announcing the birth of another child. A boy destined for power, loved by his parents until he breaks free and destroys them all.

The darkness is within you, it grows until it can no longer be contained. It wants to be unleashed and feed. It cannot be stopped.

THE END


End file.
